


Take The Love I Give

by Maxatrillion



Series: The Ways I Love You [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxatrillion/pseuds/Maxatrillion
Summary: Another letter.





	Take The Love I Give

While my heart bleeds for you, his bleeds for me. I only say I love you to the pictures I keep, but I know he does the same for me. Those petals in my breath are blue for your eyes, but his are brown for mine. And I know it will be wrong when I tell you I love you because he'll be there just feet away wanting to say the same to me. I'm not stupid, I know he loves me, but I also know you don’t love me. I want to give you the love I feel, but the guilt weighs too strong on my shoulders of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sort of letter to my love.  
> 111 Words.  
> 151 Characters.  
> 391 Characters excluding spaces.


End file.
